


Orihara Izaya: Kida's Deal

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Demon Clan [2]
Category: Durarara!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon!Izaya, Dubious Consent, Faustian Bargain, Forced Relationship, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis has five brothers. These other Demons live their own life amongst humans and have their own little adventures.</p><p>When Kida discovers something incredible about Izaya, he sets out to make a deal with the man that could just save his friends from inpending doom. The cost, however, may just be a little more than the teen can handle.</p><p>The different Fandoms in this series will be: Black Butler, Death Note, Durarara!!, Togainu No Chi, and Kuroko No Basuke.<br/>I have no idea how I got to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where in the anime this is set, because I have absolutely no idea. This just happened somewhere after Kida becomes the leader of the Yellow Scarves again.

Once again, Kida had gone to his computer the second he came home, as was as usual for the past weeks. He was on to something big that could change the life of him and his friends forever. He hoped it would be in a good way for his friends, that’s all that counted to him.

He scrolled through several webpages of his chosen subject before he found what he was looking for. His golden brown eyes widened when he finally found something useful. It wasn’t real proof that his suspicions were true, but it was the closest he would get. He had to take action right now or he would lose his chance. Izaya had already meddled with Mikado too much and if he continued, the poor boy would be ruined, like the informant had done to Kida.

Determined, the bleach blonde jumped up from his seat and darted out of the house, yelling at his aunt to not wait for dinner. The teen ran through the still busy streets and all the way to the train station of Ikebukuro where he boarded the next train to Shinjuku.

When he finally arrived at Izaya’s apartment, the boy was so completely out of breath that he had to lean against the wall for a moment to catch his bearings again. Just as he was about to stand back up, the door opened and Izaya’s head popped out.

“How long are you going to stand there, Kida-kun~” he asked in his annoying sing song voice.

The teen frowned and stood up, following the information broker inside the large luxury apartment. His assistant, Namie looked up from her work and only glanced at Kida before continuing.

“You can go home now, Namie-san,” Izaya told her with a lazy hand motion.

With a huff, the woman stood up and packed her stuff together before disappearing out of the room. Kida flinched when he heard the front door slam loudly, making the raven chuckle softly in amusement. He sat down on the large white couch and waited for Kida to say or do something, staring at him with those dark red eyes that seemed to look inside your soul. It was Kida’s guess that the man actually did just that.

“Well?” the informant asked after a while.

Kida shuffled nervously and looked at his feet. Now that he was here, it was much harder to bring up the courage and tell the man about his suspicions. Again, Izaya chuckled, but he didn’t say anything else, he just continued staring at the teen in silent amusement. Kida gulped and hardened his resolve before looking back up. He tried to keep his face expressionless, and found with a tinge of pride that he was largely successful.

“You’re a demon,” he said.

The raven burst out in laughter and nearly toppled over and off his seat. Kida blushed and looked down again. Of course he would laugh. There couldn’t possibly be something like a demon, right. Kida felt like crying right now, but he swallowed the tears down and kept his face as blank as possible. Izaya stood up from his seat and walked up to Kida, ruffling his hair playfully.

“Kida-kun is much more observant than people give you credit for~” Izaya said once he had found his breath again.

“What?” Kida asked confused.

“Alright, you got me. What do you want from this humble demon?” the raven asked with a bow.

For a moment, Kida wanted to yell at Izaya not to play with him, but something about the older man’s expression told him he was just as serious as Kida was. It steeled Kida’s resolve once again and made that he dared to continue with his plan.

“I-I want to make a deal with you,” he said.

“Oh~? And what are you expecting from that deal?”

“I want my friends to be safe and happy,” Kida told the demon.  
“You leave them alone and I’ll give you my soul or whatever it is you want.”

Again, Izaya started laughing. Kida frowned at the demon and waited for him to calm down again so that he may explain what was so funny this time.

“What makes you think I’m interested?” Izaya asked amused.

“I-…”

Kida blushed in embarrassment. He had known that making a deal with Izaya, demon or no demon, would be hell, but this was even worse than he had imagined.

“I’ll think about it.”

The blonde’s head shot back up and he stared in shock at the man in front of him. Izaya gave him a smile that almost looked genuine and patted his head again.

“After all, Kida-kun is one of my favorite humans~” Izaya told him.  
“But if I make the deal, I’ll want more than your soul.”

“What else is there?” Kida wondered out loud.

“Why, there’s Kida-kun himself, ne~?”


	2. Day Two

Kida couldn’t concentrate during classes at all. Not that he was usually such a great student or anything, but at least he would be able to listen to the teacher, or talk with his classmates.

Today was entirely different case. He was silent and jumpy the entire time. No matter how hard he tried to stay calm, it wasn’t helping at all as his thoughts kept returning to Izaya and the deal they had struck. Izaya would leave Ikebukuro alone until he had figured out what to do with Kida’s proposal. The information broker had promised to get in touch with the teen one of the following days to give him an answer.

The last school bell of the day rang, indicating the students were free to go home now. Kida rushed to gather his stuff and left in a hurry, shouting a goodbye to Mikado and Anri on his way out of the gates. He wanted to be entirely available for when Izaya called.

He was home alone, his aunt was out of town for a few days and wouldn’t be back until the weekend. It made it easier on Kida to just do whatever Izaya wanted from him when he didn’t need to worry what his late mother’s sister would think.

When the doorbell suddenly rang, Kida was pretty surprised. Not many people knew his address and even less bothered to come visit. He walked over and opened the front door, blinking in surprise when he saw Izaya’s grinning face staring at him.

“Ne Kida-kun, aren’t you gonna invite me in~?” the informant asked.

“Sure, come in,” Kida replied, stepping back to allow entrance to the demon.

The informant grinned amused and brushed past the young human, walking towards Kida’s bedroom without even needing to be told which one it was. Deciding not to read too much into that, Kida followed after him, closing the door as he went.

“You made a decision already?” Kida asked hopeful.

“Nope~ I just thought I’d come check the merchandise.”

The way it was said had Kida’s blood run cold. Just what was it Izaya wanted from him anyway?

“Strip, Masaomi,” came the sudden command.

The blonde hesitated, staring at the raven in shock. Izaya just cocked his head, staring back with a bored expression on his face as he waited for the teen to obey. With a sigh of defeat, Kida grabbed the sides of his white hoodie and pulled it over his head before taking off his shirt, jeans and eventually, his underwear too. Once he was completely naked Kida shuffled nervously, feeling himself shrink under the observatory gaze of the older man.

“Turn around,” Izaya said eventually.

Slowly, Kida moved to obey the demon again. Even though his instincts yelled at him to keep his eyes on the other, he turned his back on the informant and stood completely still.

With blinding speed, Izaya pressed his upper arm against Kida’s upper back and roughly shoved him against the wall. The blonde teen yelped in surprise and pain and steadied himself with his hands, turning his face to send a questioning glare to the raven pressing up behind him. He was shocked when the demon informant presented him with three fingers against his lips.

“Do I have to explain what to do with these?” Izaya asked amused.

Kida paled. He knew very well what Izaya wanted from him, he had to be a fool not to, but it wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting when he went to the informant to make a deal. Still, he guessed it was better than dying.

Hesitantly, Kida opened his mouth and started to suck on the fingers. Izaya grinned at the sight, staring with darkened red eyes as Kida wet the digits. When they were completely covered in saliva, the demon took them out of the teen’s mouth and moved down to stroke the ring of muscle between Kida’s legs. Kida tensed and looked pleadingly at Izaya, who only smirked back before pushing the first finger in.

Kida whimpered at the stretch, but forced himself to relax while a second and eventually a third finger were pushed inside as well. It was painful, but Izaya was being slow enough to let Kida adjust to the feel, before the fingers left him again.

Kida took relieve in the pause he got, before he heard the sound of a zipper, followed by the rustling of clothes. When hands found their way to his hips, the boy’s breathing sped up to where it was borderline hyperventilating. The tip of something hot and hard pressed between his ass cheeks, making the teen shiver in fear.

“It’ll feel good, Masaomi,” Izaya purred in his ear, making the blonde blush furiously.

Kida bit his hand to stop himself from screaming in agony as the man behind him started pushing in. He went torturously slow, every time pulling out a little before pushing in further. After a while, Izaya’s pelvis touched the teen’s back and Kida took a few shuddering breaths. A few seconds later, Izaya pulled back out until only the tip was still buried inside the smaller body beneath him.

“Ready?” he asked in a tone thick with lust.

Kida was unable to make any sounds at the overwhelming feeling of being penetrated and only gave a hesitant nod. It was enough of a consent for the demon, who chuckled happily and roughly trust back in all the way. This time, Kida couldn’t stop himself from screaming.

Izaya immediately set a fast pace, forcing Kida’s legs farther apart to grant him better access to the boy’s insides. It hurt the teen at first but the longer they were in that position, the more used he got to it and eventually, he started feeling a twinge of pleasure buried deep underneath the ropes of pain. When one of Izaya’s hands wrapped themselves around Kida’s half hard dick, he even gave a small moan.

A few minutes later, Kida screamed again, in pleasure this time, as he came hard in the raven’s hand. Kida sagged down the wall a little, only held up by Izaya’s hands on his hips as the informant sped up even more before coming inside the teen with a grunt.

Izaya pulled out and let the teen drop to the ground. He snickered at the sight of Kida’s sweaty, exhausted form, ruffling a hand through the teen’s bleached blond lock before straightening up his clothes and turning away.

“Go pack your stuff, Kida-kun,” he said with a large grin in his face.  
“From tomorrow on, you’ll be living with me~”

With that, the demon walked out, leaving the teen to the aftermath. Kida sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his hair, tensing up at the sticky feeling he got from it. Izaya had cleaned his cum-covered hand on Kida’s hair before leaving.


	3. Day Three

The blond teen hoisted the straps of his backpack a bit better on his shoulders before ringing the doorbell of a certain informant’s apartment. He put on his most determined face and waited patiently until the door was swung open. To his surprise, it was the demon’s assistant, Namie, that glared back at him. Kida gave her a nervous smile and walked in, looking around to see if he could spot Izaya.

“He’s upstairs,” Namie told him dully.

“Oh… thanks,” Kida replied, smiling weakly at her.

He planned on walking up the stairs when Namie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Kida turned and looked at her with large, questioning eyes, blinking up innocently. Namie sighed in irritation and released her grip on the teen.

“I don’t know what went through you when you agreed to come live with him,” she started.  
“But don’t expect any sympathy from me if he hurts you or something, alright?”

Kida put on his patented bright smile and nodded at her, telling her that everything was going to be ok before bounding over to the stairs and rushing up two at the time. Being happy and excited went naturally to him by now, even if he felt as if he was walking up to his own execution.

He found the first door in the upstairs hallway half open, and when he looked inside, saw Izaya sitting on a large bed with black and white checkered sheets. The demon turned his head to look at Kida and motioned him to come closer.

“Come in and close the door behind you, Kida-kun~” he ordered calmly, a smirk gracing his features.

Kida nodded and did as he was told before moving to stand next to the bed. Izaya chuckled and grabbed the teen’s arm, pulling him on his lap.

“No need to be nervous, Masaomi, I won’t bite you~” the informant teased.  
“At least not just yet~.”

Kida jerked and Izaya laughed loudly at the expression of pure horror he was receiving. Still amused, the raven bend down and kissed the teen on his forehead before moving to his lips. The kiss was lazy and slow, with the informants tongue taking his time to explore the teen’s mouth in its entirety.

“Take off your shirt,” Izaya told Kida once they separated again.

“Y-you wanna…” the boy mumbled nervously.

He had been bleeding a lot last night and that had given him quite the scare. Plus, everything was still sore, so he had hoped to at least have a few days of rest. Izaya grinned at him and shook his head.

“Not that, Kida-kun,” he chuckled.  
“But if you’re that desperate, we can do it when I’m finished working~”

“I don’t-“ Kida started blushing, before he was interrupted by Izaya.

“I want to seal our deal by putting my mark on you. I just figured you’d prefer me doing that somewhere no one can see it,” he explained.

Kida nodded in understanding and took of his hoodie and shirt before sitting back. He watched Izaya expectantly while he brought up his left hand and softly toughed the boy’s chest, right over his heart. A sudden burning had Kida choke out a scream and he closed his eyes against the pain.

After a few seconds, Izaya’s hand withdrew and so did all the heat of his body. Kida shivered and looked back up to find the demon lick some blood off his fingertips. On the back of his hand glowed a dark red pentagram surrounded by two circled. When Kida looked down, he found the same symbol burned on his chest.

“Now you will always remember who you belong to,” Izaya told him proudly.


	4. Day Five

“Monday, you’re going back to school,” Izaya spoke up.

Kida, who had been playing on the Gameboy the demon had given him looked up in surprise. It was Saturday and, in all honesty, the teen hadn’t expected that he would be allowed to go anywhere anymore. He had accepted his former life as completely over when he made the deal.

“But first, we’re going to city hall with your aunt to change your legal guardianship to me.”

“…Alright,” Kida mumbled after a while.

He was happy that he would be able to spent time with his friends even though he was now in the service of a demon. He just hadn’t expected Izaya to give him the opportunity.

“And I want you to continue leading the Yellow Scarves,” Izaya added before turning back to his work.

“Why?”

“I have plans,” the raven shrugged.  
“And since I can’t use Mikado-kun and Sonohara-san, I’ll have to make due with you. At least you’re a very useful little pawn, Kida-kun.”

Kida blushed at the statement and turned off his game, slowly standing up from his place on the large couch and walking over to Izaya. The demon smiled at him and watched with amused red eyes every move of the teen.

“Will I be able to move around town freely?” Kida asked hopeful.

“No.”

The blonde’s shoulders sagged and he frowned.

“You go to school, work with your little gang and come home again,” Izaya said.  
“If you want to hang out with your friends, you’ll have to ask permission.”

“Fine,” Kida grumbled.

“Don’t worry, Kida-kun~” Izaya chimed cheerily.  
“If you make me happy, I’ll do the same for you! I’m a good master.”

The teen shuddered at the mention of ‘master’ and glared at the demon.

“In other words, if I’m a good little pet, you let me hang out with my friends?” he asked begrudgingly.

“Yep~”

“Fine then,” Kida growled.  
“What do you need ‘master’?”

Izaya chuckled and put a finger on his chin in a mock thinking pose, his crimson eyes shining in mirth. It put Kida off, making him realize he had been played once again by the information broker.

“I know!” Izaya giggled.  
“Give me a blow job, Masaomi~”

The teen gave a disgusted grumble before dropping to his knees in front of the demon. Izaya grinned and spread his legs a bit more, giving Kida some space in between. With fumbling hands, Kida undid the older man’s zipper and reached in his underwear.

“If I do this, can I hang out with Mikado next week?” he asked one last time.

“Sure~”


	5. Day Seven

“Mikado~!” Kida called out happily, when he saw his best friend.

The blonde ran over to the school gates and jumped on his best friend, squeezing him tight in a bear hug. Mikado laughed happily and allowed Kida to hold him for a moment before escaping the suffocating embrace.

“Good morning, Kida-san, Ryuugamine-san,” Anri greeted the two boys.

“Anri! Ah, how wonderful to be in the presence of your unblemished beauty!” Kida spoke in his usual dramatic acting.

He bowed deeply for the girl and gently kissed her hand, making the girl blush a bit. Mikado frowned at his friends playfulness and pulled him away from the charmed female, quickly excusing his actions with a blush of his own.

“Ne Mikado, how about we go for some Russian Sushi after school?” Kida proposed.  
“We haven’t done anything together in a while and I’m missing my best friend~”

“Of course! I wanted to ask the same thing, but you seem so busy lately…” Mikado replied.

“Gomen!” Kida laughed.  
“But you know me, right? Always the popular guy.”

“You are such a lively guy, Kida-san,” Anri spoke smiling.

“Thank you~!” Kida sang, and twirled around for a moment.

The three friends laughed and talked for a bit longer before the school bell rang. Saying goodbye, Mikado and Anri rushed to their class, leaving Kida by his own once more. When his friends disappeared behind the corner, Kida’s bright smile fell and he sighed.

“At least they can be safe,” he mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is really short, I just noticed that when I uploaded it. My apologies.
> 
> Next up: Togainu no Chi: Demon!Shiki x Akira!! 
> 
> I've got two versions based off the two bad endings of the game. So, which one should I use? The one with Slut Akira, or the one with Soldier Akira?  
> There will be some smut in either.
> 
> After that, I have Kuroko no Basuke with Demon!Akashi x Kuroko  
> I’m thinking about making another one after that, but I don’t know from which anime it should be and who the Demon sibling is gonna be, so maybe if someone has any ideas? If I don’t know the anime, I don’t mind checking it out. Also, it doesn’t have to be Yaoi either! I can work with Yuri and Hetero as well! Doesn’t even need to be a pairing, I just need six demons to fit the story that I’m writing about all of these guys.
> 
> Please help me out by commenting.


End file.
